fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remy Buxaplenty
Remy Buxaplenty is a young billionaire who has a godparent due to the lack of attention he receives from his parents. He is completely set on getting rid of Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents due to his immense jealousy towards him for having two fairy godparents and real parents who love him. He last appeared in Season 5, and has not been seen since. Story Remy first came into Timmy's life in the episode "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary," when he was shown to be able to best Timmy at many different things, from buying out all the tickets to Crash Nebula to taking his place as Cleft in the Crimson Chin comic book. Timmy and Remy eventually learn that the other has a fairy godparent(s). The latter feared that Timmy may wish to be richer than him and demanded that Juandissimo get rid of Timmy's godparents. Unfortunately, it would be forbidden by "El Rules". This leads Remy into bribing Timmy to wish away his godparents in exchange for money, but Timmy refuses, pointing out that Remy is miserable and that he is much happier than him. Angered by the claim, Remy calls a magical duel, encouraged further by Juandissimo. In a three match competition, Timmy won by dumb luck. This caused Remy to lose Juandissimo and have his memories erased. Feeling sorry for Remy, Timmy wished that he could spend more time with his parents. Unfortunately, Cosmo and Wanda unintentionally marooned Remy and his parents on a tropical island. To make matters worse, his parents found an oil well and built a hotel, making them busier then ever. In the midst of it all, a 'handsome' purple coconut hits Remy on the head and he remembers everything. This causes him to form a brand new plan to get revenge on Timmy. He ends up returning to Dimmsdale to befriend Timmy and make sure that he is not dependent on his fairies, making it to the point where he doesn't need them anymore. Eventually, Cosmo and Wanda are ordered to leave because Timmy has a happy life without their help. Overjoyed, Remy announces that his plan has succeeded, and while proclaiming his triumph, Juandissimo appears, revealing that he was the purple coconut that brought his memory back. Soon after, when everybody thinks that it was in fact Juandissimo's plan all along, Jorgen Von Strangle appears to reveal that it was all his idea to bring Remy and Juandissimo back together, simply because the latter was now a cook at his favorite restaurant, and the food he made was terrible. Therefore, Jorgen prevents Cosmo and Wanda from being taken away and Remy is foiled again. Remy is next seen in "The Big Bash." When Cupid invites Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda to a party he was holding, Timmy discovers that Remy was invited as well. Upon learning of the scavenger hunt Cupid was holding along with the rule-free wishes that the winner would receive, Remy tells Timmy that he will beat him at the game and use the wishes to get rid of his Fairy Godparents once and for all. After establishing that he will ride in his time 'limousine' rather than a scooter, he wishes that all the other contestants were asleep. Unfortunately for him, it does not affect Timmy as he was wearing headphones. After going through different periods of time and locations to complete the scavenger hunt, it appears Remy is going to beat Timmy, but his last item is not what Cupid wanted, making Timmy the victor, as he got the right item. In a twist, it turns out that the two were simply doing Cupid's grocery shopping, and in anger, they settle their differences with a truce and turn their attention towards Cupid, and order different figures they encountered throughout their time traveling to chase after him. Remy is last seen in "Operation F.U.N.," where he tricks Timmy and his friends into a military school to antagonize them. The episode implies that Remy attends the school from that point onward. Description Remy typically wears a white tuxedo shirt with a red bow tie. His height is around the same as Timmy's, possibly being a bit shorter. His blond hair is neatly styled and slicked upwards in the front, and his eyes are green. Like Timmy, he is ten-years-old. Personality Remy is shown to be both arrogant and selfish. While not generally shown to be evil, he chooses to antagonize Timmy (and later his friends) because he is jealous of his godparents and parents who love him. He speaks in an intelligent, and slightly stuck-up, voice and constantly brags about and flaunts his extreme wealth. However, his overall demeanor and sour attitude mask that he is in reality very miserable, as he never sees his parents and is constantly neglected by them. Background Remy is from an extremely rich, affluent family that resides in a large mansion in Dimmsdale. Remy's parents are as neglectful of him as the Turner parents are to Timmy; even more so, as Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty can't even remember that Remy is their son. Because of this extreme neglect, Remy was granted Juandissimo as a fairy godfather. However, Remy rarely uses his wishes for good, instead he prefers to annoy others, particularly Timmy because he is jealous a lower-class person like Timmy has two fairies compared to Remy's one. Remy does not seem to get along with Chester, A.J., or Timmy's other friends either, and has tried to trick them in the past along with Timmy. School life Remy only seems to attend Dimmsdale Elementary School in the episode Remy Rides Again when he tried to trick Timmy into losing his fairy godparents. It seems, however, that he attends F.U.N. Academy now, a military school that he tricked Timmy and his friends into going to. Remy is typically portrayed as antagonizing Timmy, other children having little to no involvement. He has, however, annoyed Chester and A.J. in the past, where he tricked them into going to F.U.N. Academy. Appearances Episodes *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary *Remy Rides Again *The Big Bash *Operation F.U.N. Trivia *Some fans believe he is a parody Richie Rich. *Remy has not appeared in any episodes since Season 5. However, Juandissimo was shown to appear without him many times after. This lead some fans to believe that he lost his Fairy Godparent. However, this is proven false in Teacher's Pet, where it shows Juandissimo is still living in the Buxaplenty Mansion and serving as Remy's Fairy Godparent (strangely, Remy himself did not appear in this episode). *His surname is a pun on "Bucks a Plenty" Gallery Remy_money.png|Remy with some money. Adios_remy_buxaplenty.png|"Adios, Remy Buxaplenty. We will not meet again." Remy_and_his_parents.png|Remy with his parents. Remy_thinking.png|Remy talking to his 'highly paid consultants.' RemyCheckWatch.jpg|Remy checking his watch RemyHelicopter.jpg|Remy piloting a helicopter RemyDesk.jpg|Remy at his desk RichCleft.jpg|Remy as Cleft the Rich Boy Chin Wonder References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Other children Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists